Name
by Lala Yoichi
Summary: Ketika Aomine meminta Akashi untuk melepas marganya. RnR? :D


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Name © Lala Yoichi**

 **Warning: Fic abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, garing, ide pasaran, judul tidak sesuai dengan isi dan lain-lain.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. But review, please? #plakk :v**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Surai merahnya bergoyang lembut bersama desah angin. Permata ruby yang selalu menampakan kilau tersebunyi di balik cangkangnya yang dipagari oleh helaian-helaian bulu mata yang lentik. Sepasang pipi putih mulusnya terlihat kemerahan terpapar nyengat matahari di siang ini. Sementara seulas senyum kecil nan tulus merekah, menambah pesona tersendiri bagi pemiliknya.

Indah? Menawan? Menakjubkan? Entah kata mana yang tepat untuk menggambar kan pemandangan di depannya, ah, atau lebih tepatnya di sampingnya. Karena posisi mereka yang memang duduk saling berdampingan. Yang jelas, Aomine Daiki selalu berhasil dibuat tertegun oleh pemuda yang tak lebih tinggi dari dagunya itu. Pandangannya seolah terpaku dan terkunci hanya padanya. Hingga akhirnya kelopak mata yang tertutup kini terbuka. Memperlihat kan salah satu bagian yang juga sering menjerat konsentrasi ketika berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. Ya, mata dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou merupakan hal terindah selain senyum manis yang ia miliki.

'Ah, perasaan apa ini? Kenapa hatiku rasanya bergetar setiap kali melihatnya dalam jarak sedekat ini?'

Aomine masih saja menatap Akashi tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Bahkan pemuda yang pernah menjadi pemain andalan Teiko itu sampai tak sadar jika sang mantan kapten menoleh ke arahnya. Menatap dengan pandangan heran.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajah ku?" tanyanya. Bahkan suaranya tak berubah. Masih terasa manis untuk didengar. Bukannya menjawab, Aomine malah tersenyum tidak jelas. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Akashi semakin keheranan. Temannya ini kenapa?

"Daiki?"

Merasa ditarik kembali dalam realita, pemuda yang kini menjadi salah satu aparat kepolisian di Tokyo tersebut tersentak. Segera saja ia membuang wajah supaya sang lawan bicara tak melihat ujung pipinya yang bersemu tipis.

'Baka! Apa yang aku pikirkan sih?' rutuknya dalam hati, kesal akan tingkahnya sendiri. Ia berdehem untuk menetralkan rasa gugupnya sebelum bersuara.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya sedikit heran melihatmu. Kau terlihat seperti tahanan yang baru saja menghirup udara segar." Ucapnya dengan nada dan wajah dibuat secuek mungkin. Berharap Akashi tak mencium bau-bau kegugupan. Tawa renyah keluar dari bibir Akashi.

"Benar kah? Yah, mungkin ini ekspresi bahagia karena aku bisa berlibur dari rutinitas kerja. Meskipun hanya sesaat,"

"Kau masih saja jadi orang sok sibuk, huh?"

Mendengar itu Akashi tersenyum kecil. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke depan. Menatap orang-orang yang datang berkunjung di taman kota. Memperhatikan dua orang anak kecil tengah bermain pasir bersama. Senyumannya semakin tertarik ke atas bersama kenangan masa kecilnya bersama mendiang sang Ibu.

"Bukannya sok sibuk. Tapi aku memang sibuk, Dai." Menghela nafas berat, ia membiarkan punggungnya beristirahat di atas rerumputan hijau. Suara gemerisik dedaunan pohon rindang terdengar, menjadi melodi tersendiri yang indah baginya. Netranya menerawang jauh ke atas langit biru berawan, "Aku dituntut untuk menjadi seorang Akashi."

Aomine memperhatikan setiap pergerakan yang CEO muda itu lakukan. Bagaimana ia berbaring, mengambil nafas dalam, memandang langit, bahkan saat ia menghembuskan nafas melalui celah bibir meronanya yang sedikit terbuka.

Gleg. Aomine menelan ludah.

'Apa kah aku berdosa jika menginginkan satu kecupan dari bibir itu?'

Astaga. Seolah sadar akan kekhilafan pikirannya, ia menggelengkan kepala. Melempar pandangan ke arah lain.

"Kau kan bisa menyuruh orang lain untuk mengurus semuanya. Yah, jika pun tidak semua, paling tidak seseorang yang bisa membantu mu."

Akashi melirik sekilas, sebelum kembali menatap langit, "Tidak semudah itu."

"Kalau memang berat menyandang nama Akashi, lepas saja nama itu." Sahut Aomine seenaknya. Merasa sedikit kesal. Dia sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana pikiran dari orang semacam keluarga Akashi. Mereka bekerja terus menerus dan memforsir diri sendiri untuk mencari uang. Ya, tidak dipungkiri jika sebagai polisi ia juga lumayan sibuk. Tapi itu tidak hanya soal materi, melainkan pengabdian kepada masyarakat dan juga Negara.

"Jangan konyol." Balasnya dengan nada datar, "Kau pikir nama itu seperti stiker yang bisa ditempel dan lepas kapan saja? Meskipun menikah sekalipun, nama itu akan selalu melekat seperti tattoo permanen yang akan diikuti oleh istriku kelak. Berhenti berpikir kekanakan."

"Kalau begitu menikah lah dengan ku dan jadilah istriku," gumam Aomine pelan, tapi cukup terdengar di telinga Akashi. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia mengalihkan pandangan dengan pipi bersemu. Akashi menoleh dengan dahi mengkerut. Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar?

"Huh?"

"Aku bilang lepas saja nama itu dan menikah denganku! Apa kau tuli, ha?! Kau tidak perlu bekerja keras lagi. Biarkan aku yang menanggung semua itu!" Seru Aomine yang ikut menoleh. Kentara sekali jika ia sedang menahan amarah dan juga malu pada waktu bersamaan. Persetan dengan Akashi yang akan membencinya, tapi dia sudah tidak tahan. Selama bertahun-tahun ia menyembunyikan perasaannya kepada sang kapten. Ia ingin sekali membahagia kan pemuda itu, tapi dirinya tak cukup memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya. Dan kini ia melihat Akashi dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan di matanya.

Akashi yang mendengar itu segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Tangan kanannya terangkat menyentuh dahi Aomine dan beralih ke pipi, "Apa kau mabuk?"

Merasa semakin kesal akan sikap tak peka Akashi, Aomine menggertakan rahangnya. Ia menyentuh tangan Akashi kemudian menggengamnya erat, tapi tak sampai menyakitinya.

"Apa menurutmu aku seperti orang mabuk, Sei?" tanyanya dengan wajah dan nada serius. Karena faktanya dia memang sedang serius saat ini. Bahkan ia berani menyebut nama kecil dari Akashi. Pewaris tunggal Akashi itu terdiam, menatap dalam manik navy di hadapannya. Mencoba menyelami dan mencari kebenaran di setiap kata yang terlontar. Dia bersungguh-sungguh.

Menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Aomine, Akashi menghela nafas dalam. Tidak menyangka, pertemuannya dengan teman lama di minimarket malah berakhir seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu," belum sempat bicara, Aomine kembali bersuara dengan nada lirih, "…semenjak pertemuan kita di lapangan basket dulu," akunya seraya menunduk. Dia merasa menyedihkan sekarang. Lama keheningan mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka, hingga sebuah tawa mengalun memecahnya. Aomine mendongak, menatap Akashi yang tengah terkekeh.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa semanis ini, Daiki." Lontarnya yang masih saja tertawa kecil. Merasa malu, Aomine memasang wajah cuek yang dibuat-buat. Pipinya terasa terbakar.

"Aku tidak manis," elaknya. Sesekali ia melirik melalui ujung mata dengan ekspresi ditekuk, "Jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya menunggu jawaban.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Tentang menikah denganku,"

"Apa aku harus menjawab?"

"Tidak perlu. Mau tidak mau kau harus menikah dengan ku." ucap Aomine ngotot. Akashi tertawa, entah kapan terakhir kali ia merasa seperti ini. Disaat ia mudah mengeluarkan tawa dan juga merasakan perasaan hangat membuncah dari dalam hatinya.

Jadi begini rasa dari cinta yang terbalas?

"Maa, maa. Sepertinya aku tidak ada pilihan. Mengingat pak polisi di dekatku adalah tipe orang yang keras kepala dan pemaksa." Ia mengerling dan dibalas seringaian oleh Aomine.

"Heh, kau memang tidak punya pilihan,"

"…Sei. Kau milikku."

.

.

.

 **The end**

 **Review? :D**


End file.
